You Belong To Me
by Rennesme
Summary: Please be patient my stories should be updated in the next couple of weeks, please see my profile for an explanation on what has been going on…I haven’t abandoned my stories
1. Only Kiss If She Wants It

Based off the Song: _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

_(if you haven't heard it do so) _

BPOV

++Flashback++

"Daddy, I don't wanna go, why do I have to go?"

"Bella, you are four years old, all four year big girls go to pre-school."

"Daddy, why won't Em be with me!!"

"Sweetie, Emmett is five he will be going to kindergarten. He will be on the other side of the fence from you, you can see him anytime at recess all you have to do is call him over and he'll be there, you know that."

"Sweetie, you will make friends I promise!."

"hmph….fine."

Bella walked into her first day of pre-school scared out of her mind, her daddy was going to leave her there, her brother was with the other five year olds being kindergartners…whatever that meant and she didn't know any of the other kids. What was a girl to do, well not show tears or show how scared she was; she knew if she did that she wouldn't live up to being 'Lil Em' that's what Emmett called her. Emmett told her that she was just as brave as he was, she might not be as big as he was but he knew that she would be ok as long as she showed everyone she was brave and strong..so that's what she did. It was her first recess when she heard.

"Stop, please give me back my make-up." The little girl with mid-night black hair screamed.

"Nah Uh.." The little boy with spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes said. He was standing on top of the benches with the little girls pretend make-up kit and was refusing to give it back to her. So what did she do? She channeled all the Em she could and went over to demand that the retched boy give the little girl back her stuff.

She marched over hands on hips "I do believe you have something that is not yours, give her back her stuff…or are you a girl and like wearing make-up also." She did have wondrous words for a four year old. The little boy looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"No, I don't wanna." He said.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll give it to her for a kiss."

"Eww…no."

The little boy threw the kit at the little girl with black hair and then started to chase Bella, he finally caught her and was trying to get his kiss .

She thought she heard the little girl squeal "EDWARD!!!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two boys running over from the kindergartner's side, she couldn't see their faces but knew that one was Em just by his size, he was bigger but the other little boy was faster. She was wiggling away from the little boy when he was knocked off of her. Bella looked up and saw that the other little boy had made it there, he had the prettiest hair, it was bronze/cooper almost the color of a penny but darker, it was weird. He had the blond spiky haired boy on the ground and was telling him it was not proper to kiss a girl unless they wanted you to….Bella blushed…the little blond hair boy got away and said he was going to go tell the teacher because his parents were important so they would all get in trouble.

Emmett came over and gave Bella a huge hug. "Bellllaaa…why didn't you punch him??" Emmett asked

"Em you said you would teach me last weekend but then started playing with Rosie next door."

Emmett smiled.."He he yeah sorry about that." I'm going to teach you tonight, I promise, Little Em needs to know how to fight!"

Emmett put Bella down. "Bella this is my friend Edward." Bella looked at the little girl.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, we are going to be best friends I just know it!! "It's nice to met you." She pointed to the little boy with bronze/cooper hair. "This is my brother Edward."

Bella now looked at Edward. "Hi I'm Edward it's nice to meet you."

Not knowing what really came over her Bella walked over and pecked Edwards's cheek and blushed "Thank you for saving me."

_________

Later that day and second recess Bella saw Rosie from next door she was playing with another girl with long strawberry blond hair named Tanya.

"Hi Rosie." Bella said.

"Hey Bells, this is Tanya she is a kindergartner too." Just then Emmett came up and pulled Rosie's hair and she ran after him.

Bella walked over to the fence to say hello and Tanya glared at her.

"Edward is going to be my boyfriend, I'm going to marry him, so you better stay away from him." Tanya said.

Bella wasn't sure what to say back, she just walked away, and that was the first time Tanya won the battle.

++End Flashback++

PRESENT DAY

Bella was sitting there in her trademark blue jeans, vans and hoodie sweatshirt waiting in the quad for Emmet and the gang to get there, it was the last day of school; Bella, Alice & Jasper(don't worry we'll get to him) were going to be Juniors next year and Edward, Rose & Emmett were all going to be seniors.

Just then the she heard her big brothers booming laugh, she turned around and saw the group of kids heading her way. Two by Two. Emmett & Rose; Jasper & Alice and Edward & Tanya..she swallowed back the bile that was in her throat, after years of Edward not dating anyone Rosie finally convinced him to give Tanya a chance they started dating a couple of weeks ago. Rosie said they were a perfect match. She told him how nice Tanya was and that she liked him for a really long time but was too shy to say anything, she also said since he was going to be captain of the football team next year and Tanya was going to be cheer captain next year, who could be a better match. Bella could think of one but she would never have the nerve to ever tell Edward how she felt.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Em, so what is the verdict are we going to do something tonight?"

"Yeah we are but it's sort of a date thing, do you have a date Bella?" Tanya said.

"umm.."

Alice shot Tanya a glare "It's ok Bella don't worry about having a date we are just going to the movies and dinner, I would love for you to come along."

"Nah, I'm ok, I will just…um..well I'll stay in tonight, I'm pretty tired. _God why did she have me shuddering, I'm freaking Lil EM…I'm stronger then this, I don't take crap from anyone else…shit why her?_

Just then Alice got a very very evil look in her eyes

"Hey Bella." What does a blond who dyed her hair brown have." (Alice told jokes to deflect the attention from Bella. She knew that Bella was flustered, she could never figure out why Tanya was the only person who could do that to Bella.)

_Shit, I think she is trying to get me in a fight. Alright well one good thing if she hits me first I get to break her pretty nose…woooo whooo!!_

"I don't know Alice." Bella said back as sweetly as possible."

"Artificial Intelligence"

Bella lost it, she started giggling and Edward started to laugh not only at the joke but at Bella she was balled up having a giggling fit…man he loved to hear her laugh.

Tanya's face was flushed, Bella could tell it was a direct hit, she might be one of the prettiest girls in school but unlike Rose who rocked pretty and didn't need to be told; Tanya had to have constant reassurance that everyone loved her and bowed down to her. And with Alice's sneaky but direct hit..she knew that shit would hit the fan once Tanya got Edward alone.

Later that night after Alice whined and whined at Bella she finally relented and agreed to go out with the group even though she was now the 7th wheel. Up until Edward started dating Tanya it would be her and him, even though everyone else was coupled up it wasn't weird because she and Edward got along so well that even if it was just in her mind she liked to think that maybe one day he would see that they were perfect for each other. Bella walked into the Cullen's house, she had basically grown up as this house being her second home. Edward was sitting on the couch

"Hey Bella, she's in her cave, you know she isn't ready yet."

Bella smiled back. "Well not everyone can pull off the grace of the triple threat of Jeans, Vans and the Hoodie. " She smirked back at him

_God she loved their banter_.

Edward smiled at her, yeah well you pull it off very well, sometimes that's all that is really needed, I like that it doesn't take you over 30 mintues to get ready. Bella turned away pretending to smell the flowers in the vase on the end table, to cover her blush. Just then the phone rang.

Edward got up and answered it. Bella tried not to listen but she just couldn't help it even thought it was just a one sided conversation she could tell it was Tanya and she was pissed.

"_Hi"_

"_Yeah I'm here."_

"_No I don't think that was out of line."_

"_No they were not talking about you."_

"_No they were not picking on you." _

"_For godsake you are a blond yes but it wasn't aimed at you."_

"_Because she is my sister."_

"_Because she is my friend."_

"_I shouldn't have to defend myself for laughing at a joke, you just don't get my since of humor." _

"_Yes she will be there tonight." _

"_No she doesn't have to so don't even try, we are going as a group." _

"_I'm sorry that you got your feelings hurt it wasn't directed at you."_

"_Yeah meet everyone at the theater at 7."_

"_Bye."_

Edward came walking back in the room. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, Edward I'm sorry if we hurt her feelings."

"It's ok she just overreacts." He tried to smile but I didn't reach his eyes. So are you ready to go see a blood and guts movie tonight?" He said trying to switch the subject.

Bella started to laugh. "Yeah, you know you guys shouldn't let Em pick, but at least we are going to eat after the movie, I don't think I could beforehand." I heard Alice upstairs.

"Bella, is that you?" I walked over towards the stairs and caught my foot on the area rug, I was able to correct myself by grabbing the banister. " I heard Edward laughing.

"God Bella, you really do trip over flat stable surfaces." I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but he as smiling.

"I'm glad I could make you smile."

_She missed his smile. It could light up the town when he was happy..._

_**Next Chapter: Date Night.**_

_A/N: Yes this is a E&B but there has to be the drama…come on who all doesn't hate Tanya?? And for those of you who are reading my other story, updated is coming soon, I've been freaking sick and can't seem to write the chapter the way I want it :o) but it's going to hopfully come together very soon. Anyways as always, I dream up these stories (literally) so sometimes I write a couple of chapters at a time, sometimes it's just one at a time, I will try to stick to updating 2 times a week :o) We'll see though. Once again thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews, I do greatly appreciate them. I have already written the next chapter I will post it later on today or tomorrow :o) _


	2. Alice's Plan

Chapter 2 Alice's Plan

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bella went up to Alice's room

"Hey Sweetie, please tell me you are not pulling the triple threat tonight. "

Bella looked down at her clothes. "What I'm comfy."

"Honey comfy is not going to get you a boyfriend, you are beautiful and have a rocking little body under all of that cloth."

Bella snorted and then mumbled "Yeah well, the only person that I want to notice never will."

Alice spun around. "ISABELLA….SPILL."

Bella looked shocked, there is no way that Alice heard that with her pixie little ears.

Alice put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot and looked down at it.

"Bella it may be a small foot but I'm putting it down…now SPILL."

Bella hid behind her hair trying to figure out how the heck they got to this conversation.

"Fine, he's smart, funny, down to earth, easy listener, great to talk to and beautiful. He makes me fell complete somehow when he is around."

Alice had a knowing smile. "So who is this mystery guy?"

Bella plopped down on Alice's bed. "Ali it really doesn't matter who it is, he will never see me the way I want him to." Bella started to blink back the tears that snuck up on her.

"Beli I'm sorry I'm sure he just doesn't know that you feel this way, have you ever told your mystery guy that you like him.

"No. I can't he would shoot me down and then ruin any chance of us have the relationship we do have."

Bella gave Alice a hug and left for down stairs.

Alice knew that Bella was talking about Edward, she wasn't that far removed from the real world (when she was with Jaz) that she didn't see how both Edward & Bella acted around each other. She just knew that it was going to take a push on both ends to get them to realize it.

Alice remembered back to the day that bitch Tanya snagged her brother, she couldn't believe Rose talked Tanya up so much, Tanya must really have everyone else snowballed. Edward didn't date much that was just a fact, he was an all around student, straight A's , in clubs was a tri-sport (Baseball, Football & Basketball) player so really didn't have time for girls, he would go out on the occasional dates but it was mostly group things that he went out with everyone and he and Bella had always just settled into being the 3rd 'Phantom couple' Tanya was a bitch, right down to it, but if Alice was to tell Edward it would just look like she was trying to meddle. Tanya was sweet as pie to everyone else except for Bella. Alice didn't know about how much of a bitch Tanya was until a few years ago.

++Flashback++  
"Hey guys I brought the food, I just need to go slip it in the oven." Bella said as she walked into the Cullen's living room.

"Yeah Em & Lil Em are here, let the party begin."

Everyone laughed it was the summer between Bella, Jasper & Alice's 8th grade & 9th grade year, they were excited to finally be headed to high school so Alice used any excuse to have a party.

Rose & Tanya were best friends so Tanya always came to everything , they hadn't showed up yet so everyone decided to get changed and head to the pool. Bella feeling self conscience as always pulled on her one piece suit and covered with a shirt.

They had been in the pool splashing around for about 45 minutes when Bella thought she should go in and check on the Lasagna that was in the oven. She got out of the pool dried off and padded into the kitchen. After checking on the food she turned around and who happened to be standing there Tanya in all of her glory sporting the tiniest emerald green bikini Bella had ever seen.

"So Bella, how are you sweetie."

Tanya said knowing that Rose was still in the house somewhere, she knew if Rose ever found out the way she treated Bella she would be a dead woman. It was just too much fun messing with the mousy little thing who thought that one day Edward would give her the time of day and there was no way because he was hers he just didn't know it yet. Tanya was not above making it clear. Tanya knew Bella would never say anything about the way she treated her no matter what so she had some fun with it.

"Um…ok and you." Bella said back.

Just then she heard the side door close and saw everyone else in the pool area except herself and Tanya.

"Bella, honey no one is ever going to notice you. You are plain, dull, and ugly, your hair is horrible, it's boring like the rest of you and those brown eyes, can you get any more boring than brown on brown."

Bella looked shocked for a moment, that didn't stop Tanya.

"And your skin, it is so white it would make a vampire jealous."

Bella took a step to go around Tanya, but she felt her arm get tugged when Tanya spun her around.

"Are those tits under that one piece swimsuit? Damn Bella there are 3rd graders that have bigger boobs than you, you're such a boy."

And with that the tears started streaming down Bella's face, she ran out of the kitchen to Alice's room to hide.

Twenty minutes later she heard shuffling coming from the hallway.

"Bella sweetie, are you in here?" She heard Alice ask.

Bella was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands still crying.

"Bella what happened?"

"Nothing."

"B."

"What?'

"Crying."

"Yeah."

"What happened??"

"Tanya…"

After that Bella told Alice about what just happened in the kitchen and all of the horrible things Tanya had said or done over the years." That's when it all seemed to come together for Alice. Tanya was freaking jealous, and of Bella. It all had to do with Edward, he had always told Bella she had the most beautiful hair and that he eyes were like chocolate pools. Bella had been receiving the attention from Edward that Tanya wanted and by God if she couldn't have him she was going to tear Bella down.

+++End Flashback+++

"Well Fuck…" Alice smacked her hand to her forehead.

_He fucking likes her…Edward likes Bella, I'm not sure he knows. Bella likes Edward, but her fear of rejection is stopping her from taking that next step because she's scared that if he doesn't reciprocate the feelings she will lose him all together…and Tanya, we've established and is a raving bitch, she isn't happy unless she gets what she wants and Bella is miserable. _

Alice wondered what it would take to make Edward realize that his perfect match had been here all along and it sure the hell wasn't Tanya. With an evil glint in her eyes she decided that by the start of school she would at least have the seeds planted and it was also time to start 'Operation drop a house on the bitch' and getting that fucking bitch's claws out of her brother. It was going to be a very , very long summer.

It was time to go, everyone piled into Emmett's freaking huge hummer..that's right her brother god knows how it happened convinced their parents that due to Bella's lifestyle (She was a klutz) he needed a vehicle that would no doubt always protect his precious Lil' Em. Bella's dad being the police chief of the town had military connections and was able to procure a used Hummer from the military surplus story in the next town over, it had taken Em & Rose most of 2 months to get it back up and in running order, everyone loved it. They headed to the movie theater laughing and joking along the way.

When they got there she saw Tanya waiting outside and Mike Newton…what the fuck? She looked over to Alice with a look of disgust..she couldn't believe he was here, he was like a leech he didn't get the hint Bella wanted nothing to do with him and he just wouldn't go away, everyone in the car knew that Mike had a huge crush on Bella, shit the whole school knew that he had a crush on Bella.

"Edward, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you baby." Tanya squealed as she ran over and flung her arms around Edward. He looked a bit taken aback.

"Hey Tanya, what is Newton doing here?"

"I brought him along, I ran into him at the sporting goods store (not that she would ever actually go there, eww gross sporting goods makes you sweat and the only sweating she was willing to do was while cheering and when she finally was able to get Edward…to..well never mind) He said he was free tonight and I told him that so was Bella."

She smiled sweetly over at Bella.

"So I thought he could be her date."

Bella was pissed, super pissed, uber pissed..but she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, she just stood there.

Emmett growled."Newton, you touch her in any way that she doesn't want you to, you will answer to my fist do you got that."

Bella was so very thankful that Em was in big brother mode at least she would be able to get through the night just by sitting next to Mike, I mean they didn't have to even speak to one another right?

"Not cool Tanya." Edward whispered.

"You know I told you that this was a group thing, not everyone had to have dates, we aren't even on an official date, we are here as a group, a group of friends that I love and care about and you know that Newton will not leave Bella alone tonight. Why would you bring him along?"

He sounded so pissed off, Bella knew that he didn't like that's why he was being so protective..right?

They made their way into the movie theater, it went (Em, Rose, Tanya, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella & Mike) until the lights went down then Alice stood up smiled at Bella.

"Hey sweets, come here I want to show you something." Alice said

Bella went over and was pulled down between Alice & Edward.

"Alice, I can't fit! What are you doing?"

"I've missed you Bella, please sit between us look we can lift the arm rest thingy and it will be like a couch."

"Ah…Ali I think you have gone insane, but thank you for saving me."

The movie went by and since Em was the one to pick it out, it was scary as hell with lots of blood and guts, one part came in when the hereon of the story was running though a cemetery and the bad guy jumped out." Bella lost it she screamed and ducked her head into Edwards shoulder. She felt him chuckling looking up she saw the humor in his eyes and the utter malice in Tanya's. She pulled her head back.

"Sorry, got scared."

Alice just smiled to herself. _Perfect _

It was almost to the end of the movie when Bella realized she shouldn't have had the extra large soda. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

She came out to find Mike standing there.

"Hey Bella."

"What Mike."

"Um…I really like you, could I kiss you."

"No Mike, you know I don't feel that way about you."

"Oh come on, Bella, just one." He moved forward.

"Mike I said no." That's when she noticed the theater door open of the movie they were in.

"Bella…you're so pretty, please I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." He moved even closer and grabbed her hand to tug her to him.

Edward and Emmett came shooting out of the theater but before they made it there, Bella pulled back her right hand and let it fly into Mikes nose.

"I SAID NO!!"

Mike went down to the ground she looked up to see a shocked Edward and a fierce Emmett that turned into a proud momma bear when they made eye contact.

"Channel the EM!!" He laughed. Good Job Lil Em. I'm so damn proud."

Bella started to giggle.

"You fucking bitch, you broke my nose." Oh and that's all it took Edward was on Mike.

"What part of don't fucking kiss her unless she wants you to do you not understand." He shouted.

Mike tried to punch Edward but he was quick, too quick damn that boy could move.

"She's lucky that I even showed interest in her, I mean come on look at her, with her flat chest she barley pulls off looking like a girl." But I can just imagine what that pretty little mouth could do." Ok well that pissed Bella off but she didn't realize just how pissed it made Edward.

"Why the fuck are you looking at her chest, he screamed. If you ever…I mean…EVER look at her or touch her in any way that is inappropriate again, I will rip your fucking head off…got me?

By that time Emmett had stepped over and taken Mike away from Edward.

"Edward, it's ok, I've got him, I'll take care of him."

Bella could see Edwards hands were shaking he was super pissed, she knew him well and maybe one other time in their lives she had seen him this pissed. She also noticed that her brothers hands were steady as steel and that she knew once he had Mike alone he would hurt him really bad.

"Ok Em, I need to calm down anyways."

Emmett walked away with Mike by the arm. Bella looked up and noticed that Jasper looked shocked, Rose looked proud(for Em) Alice looked smug..huh? And Tanya, well if you thought she was pissed before she was channeling Satan at this point. Bella knew Tanya wouldn't say anything in front of the gang to Edward.

Tanya smiled sweetly "who's hungry?"

Everyone looked at Tanya

"I'm going to call it a night." Edward said.

Jasper & Alice agreed, Rose wanted to see if Emmett left Mike alive and all Bella wanted to do was go home.

"What?" Tanya huffed.

Edward turned around. "I said I'm going home, I'm done for tonight."

He looked over at Jasper, Alice & Bella. I'm going to call a cab who's with me. He knew that Em & Rose might be a while. Tanya looked over at him

"What I'm not invited."

"No. You Are Not."

Her face fell. "But Baby, what.."

He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You knew that Mike was not welcome and yet you invited him anyway, what would have happened if Em & I hadn't decided to come out here?"

Bella cleared her throat and smirked. "I would have just had to finish the ass kicking I started."

Edward looked up and almost let the smile spread across his face, but kept it tight. _God she's feisty, I love that about her._

"We are going home Tanya, have a good night. I will see you tomorrow we will talk about this."

On the cab ride home Bella wasn't sure what to think what had Edward so damned worked up, he was always there for her always protected her like Emmett did but tonight there was a raw fierceness that came out. They got home and Alice & Jasper went into the living room and sat on the couch and started talking. Edward walked over to Bella and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Bella, I'm sorry about tonight. I'm not sure what Tanya was thinking inviting him. She & I will talk about it tomorrow I need to make it clear to her that I don't want him around you again. I just don't know what else to say."

"It's ok Edward."

"No Bella, It's not, and what Mike said to you, Bella don't ever believe that vile trash that came out of his mouth. You are one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out." He pulled back and gave her his beautiful smile.

"Why don't we watch another movie, this time something funny, I really need to laugh." Bella said.

Four hours and two movies later, Jasper & Alice were both passed out on the couch, Edward shook Bella awake.

"Come on sweetie, we need to get your to bed." He picked her up and carried her upstairs he pulled back the covers and put her down on the bed. Edward just stared at here for a moment. He couldn't believe that Mike would say that about Bella, she was gorgeous all that soft long mahogany hair and her eyes were the most amazing things he has spent a good portion of his life staring at her eyes while they talked, her eyes and face were so expressive. He pulled the covers over her and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead then got up and walked out closing the door behind him.

Bella laid there for what had to be five minutes before she let the tears come, she would never be able to tell Edward how she felt, she didn't want to lose him.

"Thank you for being my friend, I'm so lucky, I don't know what I would do without you." Bella said between sobs.

Edward stood with his forehead against the door of the guest room, he wasn't sure why he was still there, he wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he knew that he had to get his head wrapped around everything. He went to walk away when he heard Bella thanking him for being her friend. He smiled to himself, he didn't like hearing her cry but didn't want to embarrass her, he figured she was just upset about the night.

Smiling he walked towards his room. _Bella, I am the lucky one, you are one of the most amazing people I know, thank you for being my friend, goodnight, I love you_

_I love you….huh?_

A/N: Please Review & Thanks For The Reviews & PM's I Enjoy Them :o)


	3. She’s A Beautiful Girl

Not Mine

_**Oh and internal dialog looks like this **_

Ages:

Bella, Alice & Jasper -16

Edward, Rose, Tanya & Emmett -17

Angela, Ben, Lauren & Jessica, Emby -18

Quil & Jacob-19 (have been away at college this is their first summer back)

Chapter 3 : She's A Beautiful Girl

End of June

Edward was right, he did talk to Tanya the next day and she apologized profusely (it was fake Alice & Bella knew that but Edward once again seemed snowballed) The next month passed she didn't see much of Edward since Tanya had her hooks in and was always with him.

Bella was sitting down stairs in the Cullen's living room waiting on Alice they had planned the day together . Alice came running down the stairs

"BELLLLLIIIII!!!"

"Yeah Alliiiiii?"

"We are having a Fourth of July party, I just got off the phone with mom she is going to ok it, you have to help me plan the guest list, please?"

"Ok Ali."

Two hours later and 66 people on the guest list Bella was sure that Alice would be ready to go, but no next they had to plan the food, the drinks and anything else that could go along with having a party.

July 4th

Bella woke up the morning of July 4th stoked about the party, she knew that she would get to see Angela, Ben, Jessica and Lauren. Even though they were two years older than Bella she had hung out with them because she had taken the senior AP English class her sophomore year and seemed to take a liking to her, she was so happy to see them again it had been a month since school let out and she missed the banter she had with the older kids, she knew they would be headed to college in the fall so wanted to spend some time with them before they left. Bella got ready put her mid-night blue bikini on and covered with a wrap. She headed over to the Cullen's at 8am the party was suppose to start at noon so that gave them plenty of time to set up before everyone got there.

"Hey Alice, I'm here put me to work." Bella shouted when she walked in the front door.

"She's not here, she ran to town for last minute items." Bella heard and looked over to see Edward sitting on the couch.

"Hey you." She said

"Hey yourself, how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Well that's because you are never here goof."

"Yeah I know it's been a long month, with summer practice for football (coach likes to do summer conditioning, I know this happens because in hs my brother had summer football practice, I thought he would pass out half the time!)And since I'm the captain he wants me there early and I stay late, then I usually hang out with Tanya since her and the girls are usually around having cheer practice."

"Yeah well you have a full plate, Alice and I have just been bumming around swimming all summer…ah to be a girl and not have any sports affiliations to be tortured by." Bella said with a smile.

Edward laughed. "Yeah well I miss you guys, we will have to hang out. Tanya is leaving for cheer camp the middle of this month. So then I'm all yours."

_**God I wish that I could hang out more with her I miss her so much, I miss our conversations, but it seems to make Tanya angry when I'm not with her.**_

Bella smiled back _wow…__**he's totally oblivious**__**I guess I will have to be penciled in, makes a girls feel great that she's the backup plan. **_

Edward didn't seem to notice Bella's internal dialog.

Bella walked over and sat down on the couch next to Edward.

"Oh hey Bella you have to hear the new CD I picked up you would love it. Come on, it's in my room."

Bella and Edward had always shared a love for music it was a sickness and they even had the same taste and cd's in their collection. Edward put the CD in as soon as they got to his room, she couldn't believe that she didn't have it yet.

"Not fair, I want this CD, it doesn't come out until next Tuesday, how did you get your hands on it."

"I know Embry down at the music store he was able to slip me an advance copy."

"Hmmph…not fair." Bella pouted.

Edward just chuckled at her they spent the next hour listening to the new cd.

"I love this band."

"Yeah me too, I wish Tanya liked the type of music I do, she's into that bubblegum shit, I hate it."

They heard the doorbell ring. "I bet that is Rosie, Em & Tanya." Edward went down the check who was at the door. Not but a couple minutes later she heard her big brothers laugh followed by an "Ouch." Rose must have smacked him for something. Bella just laughed to herself, and set back on Edwards bed with her eyes closed listening to the CD. She heard footsteps coming from the hall and saw Edward came back in the room followed by all of them.

"What is this crap." Tanya said.

"Umm..it's called music."

"No this is boring..so very boring how do you listen to this stuff." She scowled at Bella, and why is she up here?"

"Tanya for the last time, Bella and I are friends, you know that I've known you as long as I've known her, we've always had the same taste in music so I was having her listen to the new CD I just got."

"Yeah, well whatever I'm going to go change into my suit." Tanya stormed out, but the one thing that no one else noticed was the look on Rose's face..was it annoyance?? Bella sure hoped that Rosie wasn't annoyed with her, she was like a sister and would never want to be on the bad side of Rosie.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, umm, Ali should be back any minute we need to start decorating. " Bella said with a weak smile.

The party was in full swing, everyone was there and I mean everyone. She saw Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jessica.

Embry was invited and had heard that he asked Edward if he could bring along Quil & Jacob..ahh.. Jacob Black, he was a beautiful boy, he was second on Bella's hottest guys list that Alice made her make freshmen year, she had still yet to tell Ali who her number one was. Edward would always be her number one, but at this moment he was otherwise occupied with the demon spawn that is Tanya.

Jacob was 19 and this was his first summer back since he went off to college. Jacob had gotten a full ride scholarship in football to state, he was the captain of the football team his senior year (which would have been Bella's freshman year), Bella couldn't believe it had been a year since she had seen him. Emmett and Jacob got along like no one's business, he was always over at their house when he was still in school, not to mention that Billy, Jacob's dad, just so happen to be one of the best friends of her & Emmett's dad Charlie, they just clicked they were both huge, Emmett was more muscle mass but Jacob was more sculpted he was super tall too last time Bella saw him he had to be at least 6"7.

Bella saw Alice from across the yard running towards her.

"Oh my God Bella, you will not believe who came with Embry." Alice said

"Jacob." Bella smiled back.

"Yeah but have you seen him?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Girl he is going to so knock that number one of your list once you do, if I didn't love my Jaz so much I would have pounced his beautiful ass."

Bella couldn't help but laugh she could see in her mind Alice doing that exact thing taking a running leap at 6"7 Indian God and not letting go.

Just then she hear Em "Man Jake, how the hell are you?"

"I'm good man, how have you been."

"Good, so how is college life?"

"It's been good, busy but good, I haven't had the chance to come home except for a few days here and there, I'm staying for a month with Dad, we need to get together and hang out man."

"Yeah that would be great, you remember my lady Rosie?'

Jake smiled at Rose. "Who couldn't." he took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the knuckles (if any other man would have done this Emmett would have beat the shit out of him, but Jake was harmless and he know this)

"So, how is Lil..Em.." He looked up and spotted a girl that had to be Bella, she had really grown up in a year, she had to be 16 going on 17 in September. He couldn't believe it was her, that beautiful hair and those eyes, how could he forget those beautiful chocolate eyes. Jake had always thought Bella was pretty, she was so easy going and he loved hanging out with her when he came over to the Swan's, but now, wow she was breath takenly beautiful.

He saw her and Alice coming over.

"Hello Ladies." Jacob said with a toothy smile.

Bella had always loved Jakes smile he was cute but he also had a great since of humor, it made her forget just how cute he was sometimes, she felt that way with Edward too, she knew both Edward & Jacob would always be out of her league but for some reason she was ok with that because they were both so nice and down to earth that you could talk to them and forget how cute there were half the time.

"Hi." Alice squeaked.

"Hey Jake!!!" Bella smiled up at him and was enveloped in a huge hug."

"Wow Bells..you're beautiful." Jake whispered before putting her back down.

Bella blushed and hit him…"Oh shut up, you know that charm doesn't work on me!." _Oh little did he know. He had always made her feel so comfy around him; he just had a way of making a girl feel pretty. _

"Sure, Sure." Jake leaned down to Bella's ear again and whispered. "But you are, you always have been."

Bella felt the fire run up from her neck to her cheeks. "Anyways, she tried to brush off, how are you?"

Jake smiled down at her, right then he decided he was going to get to know her better over the next month, she was going to be 17 that is not that far off from 19. Plus Em liked him, Charlie liked him and State was still close enough so that he could see her…wow was he really making plans already in his head..yes, yes he was.

Bella heard Tanya cackling from a few feet away she was pretending like she was laughing at one of Carlisle's jokes, she looked up to make sure people had their attention on her and saw Bella standing with Jake, Alice, Em & Rose. Sure she was with Edward but damn who could pass up a little flirting with Jake. She sauntered over to the group.

"Hey Jakey, how are you doll."

"Hey Tanya, good, how are you."

"Good." She walked over and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you, whew, you've really been working out haven't you." She squeezed Jacobs's shoulders as she pulled her hands from around his neck breaking away from the hug.

Jacob looked a little uncomfortable, he knew that Tanya was dating Edward from what Embry had told him. Jacob had always thought Bella and Edward would end up together, they were so closed and such good friends, how did he end up with a succubus like Tanya? Then Jacob figured Edwards loss was his gain he had no hard feelings towards Edward, he liked the guy, but he was not going to pass up the opportunity to get to know Bella.

He saw Bella make a disgusted face behind Tanya back toward Alice. Wow did Bella actually like him already, that would be a score but it could also mean that she was pissed because Tanya was so obviously flirting when she was dating one of her best friends. Either way he would do nothing but turn on the charm with Bella, she would be his. ..

A/N: Sorry guys I wanted to get this chapter out and done, I'm planning the next chapter to be the party and the aftermath of the party. I will hopefully get that one out tomorrow or Monday at the latest like I said I'm freaking sick again so I need sleep and in that sleep I'll dream and of that dream I will write..it's what I do. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed & PM'd me, I'm loving it, it really does brighten the spirit!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

A/N: I Just want to explain one thing, Bella has really not had any more experiences with boys than the occasional flirting. So when Jacob starts showing interest in her, she starts getting those horrible butterflies that we seem to get when a new relationship starts, it's not that she is using Jacob and he isn't using her. Jacob truly likes her and Bella loves Edward she has and always will she's just not too sure how to get him out of Tanya's clutches, so even though she would love to be the one on Edwards arm she is enjoying the attention from Jacob and has decided that she will have fun this summer, in all she just wants to feel wanted and loved in more than a friend/sister sort of way and Jacob is the first person to really pursue this (other than mike but we know he's and ass and she hates him) so all the feelings that she is having is new.

Chapter 4 :Let's Dance

Alice stepped away from Bella and Jacob, oh she couldn't believe it, this was going to be good. Alice didn't want to see Edward get hurt but maybe seeing Bella being flirted with by Jacob would be the push that she needed. She walked inside to were Edward was.

"Hey big brother, how are you doing?"

"Alice, what are you up to."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Alice you know that I can read you like a book, what is with the how are you big bro."

"Nothing I just wasn't sure if you were able to say hi to everyone yet. It was really nice of you to let Embry invite Quil & Jacob. Have you had a chance to talk to them?"

"Nah I've been in here trying to make sure that we have everything so that we can start on the bbq soon."

"Oh it can wait come on we have to be good hosts and go at least say hi to everyone."

With little resistance Edward followed Alice out the back door to the party area. He was shocked to see what he saw, not only was Jacob surrounded by a gaggle of girls(yep I said gaggle), one being Edwards own girlfriend, he couldn't help but notice that ALL of Jacobs attention was on Bella. Jacob kept putting his hand on the small of her back and leaning down to whisper something to Bella, she would blush, giggle and it would happen all over again. He also couldn't help but notice that Tanya was pissed because she wasn't the one getting the attention. Edward liked Jacob, he was a good guy, but he was way too old for Bella, he was in college and 19 and that was just not what Bella needed, he wasn't sure what Bella needed but he did know it wasn't Jacob.

Alice couldn't help but notice the conflict that was on Edwards face when they rounded the corner and saw Jacob and the group of girls there, she also couldn't pass up the opportunity to plant her next seed.

"You know Edward, Jake is going to be here a month or two with Billy, plus he is going to be hanging out a lot with Emmett and Bella. I think we should make him feel welcomed in our group, it looks like him and Bella are hitting it off. It's about time that she was able to date a nice guy, and who knows it could always end up and experience that Bella will never forget." She wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

Edward growled…yep growled, not loud enough for anyone to hear but Alice caught it. Alice smiled to herself and danced over to the group of her friends.

"Hey guys we are about to put the food on, everyone hungry."

A resounding "Yeah" came from the group

"So since we are all famished let's eat and then do a little dancing afterwards."

There was a collective sound of excitement; everyone knew that when Alice decided that there should be dancing she took it seriously there would be a dance floor, lights and awesome music. The only person not too excited was Bella.

"Uhg." She mumbled

Jacob looked down at her. "What's wrong."

" I just don't want to dance."

"Why?"

"Because even though I can. Rosie and Alice have been teaching me, I still have the klutz gean that is out to get me, I just have a feeling that the person I'm dancing with toes will be in pain by the end of the dance."

"Bella, I'll dance with you, you'll be safe and sound in my arms. My toes will be happy to play along, you won't hurt me."

Bella noticed the double meaning, was Jacob actually flirting with her? He had always said nice things to her but had never fully flirted with her, this was different it was nice to be the object of someone's affection. Bella decided what the hell, she knew how to flirt (or at least she had watched Rose,) not that she did it often but by damn if this beautiful boy was going to lavish attention on her who was she to stop him and maybe, just maybe seeing her as the object of someone's affection my actually make Edward jealous.._**yeah right a girl could only hope**_. Bella channeled all the Rosie she could, smiled up at Jacob and whispered.

"Promise."

Edward finally made it over to the group, he surveyed his friends and family, Tanya looked pissed, as always. Rose was looking at Bella with pride, Emmett & Jasper were talking about the last football practice. Alice looked smug and like she was up to something. Bella and Jacob were leaning close –too close for his liking—whispering something. Edward looked down and noticed that his fists were clenched- _**What? When the hell did that happen? Was it because of Bella & Jacob?" **_Then he reminded himself that he was only looking out for Bella's best interest, Jacob was too old!

Tanya walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around him, she couldn't believe that Bella was getting Jacobs's attention, what they hell??

"Hey baby." She cooed in Edwards ear.

_**He looks so upset, did he see her before with Jacob?**_

Shit Edward was the best looking guy at school (and had always been) and they made the perfect couple, she didn't want to screw that up now. She & Edward still had another year to rule the school together. Once high school was over that was different story, Edward would probably go off to one of the stupid music schools he was applying to. Tanya wasn't sure why he would waste his life on music but she knew if he did go through with deciding on a career in music she wouldn't be with him after high school. She had always said she would marry her perfect Edward, who was going to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor one day, but now since they had their talk the other night…

++Flashback++

Edward was sitting in the music room at his house, he was working on a piece he had been trying to put together for a few months, and he just couldn't seem to get it right. He heard Tanya from the hallway.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "Hey, just finishing up this piece I'm working on, I can't seem to get it right something is missing."__He thought back to all the times Bella had sat with him and let him bounce stuff off on her so that he could get them right. They would discuss them for hours, Bella played the guitar so she would sometimes play opposite of him, that always seemed to help him figure out what direction he wanted the piece to go in.

"Piece?"

"Yeah I'm working on it for the piano."

"You play the piano?" _**ok no one can know this…**_

"Yeah I do, I've been playing since I was six, I can't believe you didn't know."

"Oh, why do you even bother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're gonna be a doctor like you dad, why are you worried about music? Why do you waste your time playing that thing_**? Isn't he a little embarrassing that people will find out he plays the piano?? I mean I would be..we will just have to keep this from other people. As long as Edwards image is football captain and valedictorian everyone will still worship us and we will still be the best couple, there can't be any cracks. **_

He looked taken aback. "Tanya, I'm not going to be a doctor, I've decided I want to go the music route with my life, I want to compose and play, that is what will make me happy."

That's when Tanya decided that she would have to either talk him into becoming a doctor or drop him when they graduated and find a guy that she knew would keep her financially stable. Composers just don't make the type of money she would need to live the life she deserved.

++End FB++

After eating most of the parents so they everyone decided it was time for the dancing to begin. Bella helped clear off tables and put away the food while Alice and Jasper got the play list together. Bella was finishing up the dishes when Alice came into the kitchen.

"Bella, I want you to have fun ok?" Let's loosen up and go have some fun tonight!"

Alice took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor set up in the back yard.

"Alice, I'm still not sure, come on."

"Bella, we are going to dance, you actually do really well when you loosen up, come on, last time we had a blast."

"Yeah last time I didn't have a crowd watching me."

"Yeah well, tonight just act like it's me, you and Rosie like we did last time."

"Alice, that is going to be a little hard, Jacob said he will be dancing with me, I can't dance with him, he's going to think I'm a dork."

Alice looked over and cued Rosie to start the first song

"Dammit ALICE!!." Bella laughed as the beat of the first song started…she should have known it would be naughty She heard The hard beat of Ginuwine's Pony come on.

Bella & Alice started dancing and grinding with each other, she could tell that the boys around were getting a good show and it was really fun. Alice & Rose had taught her how to dance over the last year but she just recently the last couple of times had the confidence to let loose and have. It was amazing that when she wasn't thinking about not tripping, falling or being an all around klutz how gracefully she could dance but she still was always weary that a klutz attack would hit.

After Pony ended Bella saw Jacob walking over in her direction.

"See you said you would hurt someone's toes, I think you did a wonderful job."

"I'm still a dangerous person to dance with, you never know when i will crush your foot." She said with a smile.

"I'll take my chances."

Bella and Jacob danced for most of the night, she couldn't believe how easy it was for her, she had such a strange feeling in her stomach the whole time she was dancing with Jacob, could he actually like her like he had let on? He was only here for a month or two, it really help her take her mind off of Edward if she just had fun with Jacob, he was safe, he was in college and would be going home in a few months. She just wished that for once Edward would actually see her other than a best friend/little sister. She figured the best way to show him she wasn't a little girl anymore was to act the part of the young woman she had become.

*****

The next day Bella was sitting on her bed remembering a few weeks back to back to Edwards 18th birthday. Bella wanted to get his house early because she wanted to give Edward his gift without others there, she he bought him a composition notebook bound in leather, she knew he would love it.

Bella had way too much water so had to pee before she went to give him his gift, she rushed up the stairs to the bathroom that was at the end of the hall on the second floor. When she was finished she opened the door to see Tanya with her back to her standing in the doorway of the music room talking to Edward. She wasn't trying to ease drop but still heard their conversation

"Hey Edward, what are you doing?" _**What do you think he's doing stupid he's sitting in front of a piano composing a song.**_

"Hey, just finishing up this piece I'm working on, I can't seem to get it right something is missing**."**___**He's been working on that piece for months, I wonder what is holding it up.**_

"Piece?"

"Yeah I'm working on it for the piano."

"You play the piano?" _**How the fuck does Tanya not know he plays the piano, I've been helping him with pieces for years.**_

"Yeah I do, I've been playing since I was six, I can't believe you didn't know." _**That's because she doesn't want to know you, she just wants you on her arm to make her look better, how the fuck can you not see this!**_

Bella was so proud of Edward for taking the steps to make the life he wanted to and be what he wanted to be not anyone else. Bella knew his dad wasn't too pleased about Edward going the musical route but if only he would actually sit down and talk to Edward and hear his passion for music maybe, just maybe he would start to see how important it was to Edward to have music be his life. She didn't know what she would do without music, she just recently started writing her own songs and music she would sit for hours in her room playing her guitar coming up with things, everyone always said she had a great voice and should sing in public, but she just wasn't ready for that, she didn't want to cover other peoples songs she wanted to write her own, so she would always understand Edwards love of composing his own songs also.

"Oh, why do you even bother?" _**Holy shit did she just ask him why he bothers playing the piano??? Because it's his fucking life.**_

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're gonna be a doctor like you dad, why are you worried about music? Why do you waste your time playing that thing_**? I cannot believe it, who does she think she is to tell him what he can and cannot do with his life, doesn't know him, doesn't know his dreams like I do. Why can't he see that??**_

Bella was sad that he was with someone like Tanya that seemed to have a life plan of being Doctor Edward Cullen's wife. All Bella could do was be there for him, first and most important Edward was one of her best friends and she would be there to support him no matter the fact of her feelings but she would support him in his choices and just hope that he was happy in them.

All and all Bella loved the attention that Jacob was giving her and decided for right now that it was enough, it was enough that hopefully one day Edward would see Tanya for what she truly was, it was enough that maybe one day he would see Bella for more than a friend, and it was enough that she finally had someone make her feel special, more than just a friend, even if it was just for the summer…

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long, this chapter when in a different direction than I had originally planned, so I hope you like it, I will be working on the next couple of chapters over then next week, I'm hoping to have 5 & 6 finshed up and posted this week. As always I completely love the reviews & PM's that I receive, please, please, please let me know what you think!


End file.
